Remote desktop services, sometimes referred to as Terminal Services, allow users to log in remotely from various client workstations and thin clients to view a desktop provided by the remote desktop server. This desktop may include drivers, files, applications, and other similar elements that allow the user to access the processing power of the remote desktop server from a remote location. As a result of a single desktop being provided to multiple end users, the applications for the desktop may only need to be installed once, allowing each of the users' access to the applications without multiple installations.
Although remote desktop servers may be configured as physical machines in some examples, the remote desktop servers may also comprise virtual machines. These virtual machines may be configured to execute on top of a hypervisor that abstracts the physical characteristics of the host computing system and provides them to the virtual machine. The virtual machines allow a single host computing system to provide a plurality of remote desktop servers and configurations for the clients that attempt to connect to the remote desktop environment. For example, one remote desktop server may provide the applications necessary for an engineer, while a second remote desktop server may provide the applications necessary for a person in marketing. However, managing the applications and updates for remote desktop servers with different applications can be inefficient and burdensome to the administrators of the remote desktop environment.